Running Away From Fate
by The Return Of Sane
Summary: An assassin appears, a trap is launched and blood is spilled. Who is this assassin and why does he want the Shikon Jewel? Read this story to find out!
1. Chapter One

**Running Away From Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did, I would be rich. By hey, life's not fair.

-My Own Character: Kyuukou-

He is based off my first ever character, cold, calm, drowning in self hate and despair. Short brown hair and covered in a black robe and mask. His attitude may remind you of people at time. Basically he is an assassin, mind controlled by Naraku, he seeks out Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel. To free himself from Naraku's control. Of Course If is left to do his own bidding, all he would do is sulk alone or just kill mindlessly. None the less he searches for Inuyasha and the Shikon jewel. With his 2 powerful swords in his hand, Hell blade, an average sized katana that weighs 1000 pounds and capable of the move "ranshi" (burning to death). Enlightened Way, a slightly larger sword which weighs 2000 pounds and is capable of draining life of the thing around it (except him) and performs the move "Shorou Dance" (Aging Dance) which causes things to age and wither away giving their youth to him, granting him a weapon of immortality. In a way you can say he is running away, from Naraku's grasp which no likely is his fate. More information will be revealed soon enough.

"Speech"

Thoughts

(Author's Notes)

-

-Chapter One- (Kyuukou – The Wandering Soul of Pain)

It was the late afternoon in the village of the miko Kaede. Kaede was strolling around the village cautious of any signs of nearby demon. Everything seemed alright, there were no disturbances, no signs of any demonic aura. Everything seemed peaceful enough. By looks could be deceiving, for the threat wandering through the woods was no demon, but a human. Hidden in the shadows showing no sign of movement until the very moment you look away. His name was Kyuukou, an assassin controlled by Naraku and commanded to find the Shikon Jewel or any part of it.

"This woman is a miko" Kyuukou whispered to himself. Doesn't seem to be threatening thought, no need to kill her

Kyuukou quickly jumped from tree to tree towards Kaede's village, where the Inu-gumi was residing. Inuyasha was currently hurt from an encounter from a particularly strong group of demons, no doubt sent from Naraku. This group contained a demon puppet of Naraku, several hundreds of large demons, ogres and hordes and hordes of poisonous insects. With out the wind tunnel, the battle was longer and caused more damage. Inuyasha had a large stab would, though not fatal, it didn't allow him to move without a small amount of pain. Kagome, busily attempting to bandage Inuyasha's wound had difficulties placing it with all of Inuyasha's struggling.

"I'm not hurt damn it!" Inuyasha bellowed to Kagome as he twisted and turn to dodge Kagome's bandages.

"Yes you are!" Responded Kagome as she finally landed the bandage at Inuyasha. "Now stay still and let me dress your wounds!"

Many yells were heard beyond the village gave Kyuukou a good idea where the Inu-gumi was. As Kyuukou ran through the trees and jumped over the branches, he finally made it to the village. He seemed to watch over the peace around the village, he seemed calm, but soon he heard a noise around the forest. It was a young woman walking with her younger sister. They didn't notice the dark shadowing figure behind them.

"Shh…" Kyuukou whispered as he held a dagger at the young woman's neck, he didn't draw blood. "Girl…" he said to the younger sibling, "If you want to help your sister, get to the village, and bring me the one name Inuyasha…"

"Inuuu-yashaaa?" she said frightened and afraid.

"Yes child…" he hissed to her "Now go if you ever want to see your friend here again"

-

The girl started to run away back to the village. The young woman was trembling, as she was released and fell down.

"What do you want from me!" she said backing away from Kyuukou.

"Nothing, you're just my bait," he said to her, "now stay here and wait, you'll be free when she bring _them_ back"

As the girl arrived to the village, she screamed "WHERE IS INUYASHA!"

The Inu-gumi reacts to this call and began to raise, Shocked as they heard the girl's plead.

"Are you Inuyasha!" she said to him, desperate plead, "I need your help! My sister and I were walking in the forest and suddenly…" she inhaled and continued "this man comes up to her and told me to bring Inuyasha here or else he'll kill her!" She began to sob quietly.

"There, there" Miroku said to the girl trying to comfort her, "Just lead us to the way!"

The girl stopped crying and began to run to the place she last saw Kyuukou. But there was nothing. The girl began to cry and started mumbling about how he was there and all the terror. Suddenly a dark figure landed to his spot and threw the young woman to the ground, unharmed by terrified she seemed to look like a person who was never happy, only said and she was pale.

"Inuyasha! Give me the Shikon Jewel now!" the figure spoke.

"Never! Who the hell are you?" He shouted as the figure began to smirk.

"I am sadness，I am pain, I am Kyuukou" Kyuukou said.

This was of course not scary at all, the true terror was his voice, it was a bit raspy, and his face was emotionless and he was pale, and he had his arms down, motionless, menacing yet in a creepy way. It seemed he was at one with the nature hearing all yet doing none. He seemed to be holding several swords with him. He was chuckling without showing any emotion. The Inu-gumi stared in confusion on what the hell this "Kyuukou" could be.

-

Silence broke out as a constant echo of chuckling was heard. The Inu-gumi readied themselves for combat, Sango with her Hiraikotsu called out for Kirara waiting for Kyuukou's first move. The chuckling stopped and Kyuukou stopped moving.

"Go on girl, shoot!" he directed to Kagome. "I'm a still target, common shoot!" He continued to taunt, "Scared? Frightened? Weak?"

Inuyasha began to growl, "Kagome why aren't you shooting!" he said to Kagome hastily.

Kagome began to tremble, "He's, he's not a demon" she mumbled.

"Not a demon?" Inuyasha replied in confusion, "Then what the hell is he!"

"Kagome's right Inuyasha," Miroku said, "He's human, but he seems to look like he's a zombie."

"Kagome, can you sense if he has a fragment of the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha directed to Kagome.

"He doesn't." she responded.

"Then this is going to be easy!" he exclaimed flexing his claws. "Sango, Miroku, let me handle this guy!"

They both nodded but became cautious if anything was going to go wrong. Kyuukou looked disgusted and offended. He had stand up and gone down his robe to bring out 4 small daggers and threw them at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly dodged them chuckling on how easy it would be to kill Kyuukou. Then Kyuukou began to chuckle again.

"Foolish half-breed! The daggers weren't for you!" he exclaimed.

Soon the daggers were closing in at Kagome. Sango using her Hiraikotsu to reflect the daggers, only for them to spin and landed in front of Kagome, only a few inches from her. And then they exploded, screams and yells were heard as the area was filled with smoke rendering Inuyasha's nose and sight disabled. When the smoke cleared Inuyasha was relived to see Kagome, Sango and Miroku on Kirara in the sky, safe from harms way. But that wasn't true for Inuyasha as Kyuukou was in front of him and brought out 4 daggers once again and stabbed him with them. He jumped away and a yell and the sound of explosions were heard.

-

Well there is my first Chapter a cliffy! Short yet a good warm-up. Reviews are welcomed, good or bad.

The Return of Sane


	2. Chapter Two

**Running Away From Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't make me admit that!

"Speech"

Thoughts

(Author's Notes)

-

Chapter 2: Hell Blade – It's Powers Revealed!

Explosions, that was the only thing heard as Inuyasha was stabbed with 4 explosive daggers. Fear came over the remainder of the Inu-gumi as they heard no thump on the ground or any signs of life. And then he began to laugh, laugh for the things he did. No longer was there any sadness in the remainder of the Inu-gumi's hearts only anger and sheer fury!

Pulling out her bow and arrow she half screamed and half cried, "I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago!" she released her arrow and had hit its target.

The arrow was right on, but Kyuukou didn't move, it was like it was intended for it to hit. Ripping his mask off he began to chuckle, black spots all over his face began to disappear.

"Thank you girl…" he hissed "for releasing me from Naraku's control…" he continued to hiss; "Now I am able to kill you freely"

"Naraku's control!" Miroku exclaimed What did that mean?

-

Suddenly a figure jumped up yelling its battle cry, "Tetsaiga!" and raised its sword at the back of Kyuukou. It was Inuyasha and he looked almost unhurt (excluding the stab marks that is). The battle was now more heated as the return of Inuyasha and his spectacular attack from behind. Kyuukou yelped in pain and jumped to a branch dropping a countless amount of weapons to the ground, exploding and poisoning the life below them. Blood coming out from his back triggered a trap. Hundreds of poisonous insects appeared to lend a hand. One dropped a small tinker a light with Kagome yelled to be a Jewel Shard.

"I see…" Kyuukou said as he took the shard and stabbed it onto his back. The black spots reappeared and his wound vanishes. (This is sort of rigged but it eventually backfires on him) Once again the pale face returned and an emotionless killer rises to kill the Inu-gumi. But now they were prepared, now with Inuyasha "returning from his grave" the odds， now more in their favour. Sango throwing her Hiraikotsu once again finally met its target hitting Kyuukou right in the gut. But not returning. The jewel fragment fell out of Kyuukou and the murderous beast came back once more (not to mention his rather large wound).

"You bitch!" Kyuukou screamed as he grabbed Hiraikotsu and charged at her throwing it back at her and several daggers, swords and explosives.

The effects were catastrophic, Sango and Kirara, with several cuts and many bruises and small stab wounds and wounds from the explosives. Though not fatal, it did knock her and Kirara unconscious.

"Sango! No!" was all Miroku could say as the volley of weapons landed on her. With much anger he shouted towards Inuyasha "Inuyasha, use Kaze no Kizu now!"

"I can't use it on him, he's human, and he doesn't have any demonic energy without the jewel shard!" Inuyasha shouted at protest.

"Not at him!" Miroku shouted, "Do it against the insects!"

"Why!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Just do it!" Miroku shouted annoyed in away.

"Okay, whatever." Inuyasha whispered to himself. As he sent out Kaze no Kizu, destroying most of he insects.

The rest fled for Kyuukou's Dismay, "Wait where are you going!" he shouted as the last insect disappeared.

Now about to release the wind tunnel he shouted to the remainder of the Inu-gumi "Get back!"

Oh so that was the reason he wanted me to destroy the insects, he's going to suck him in! Inuyasha thought to himself as he stepped back from Miroku.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he released the powerful curse which no doubt proves its worth many times and this time was no exception.

Kyuukou began to feel himself being sucked into the hole in the monk's hand. Fear came up to Kyuukou, No, not yet… he thought, I can't die like this! I must use it now!

With an instance, he pulled out the smaller sword from his sheath. Crying out the word "Ranshi!" With an instance the ground began to catch fire burning away all with an instance. The most concentrated area of the fire was on Miroku, slowly burning away. Miroku had a decision, he could flee and give up the chance of ridding the world of Kyuukou or he could burn to death.

-

He chose to run (Couldn't have him dead you know!). Miroku wrapped up his wind tunnel, and began to run from the fury of flames towards Sango and Kirara who were not consumed in flames. Sango began to wake since of the presence of fire around, so did Kirara.

The first thing she said was "What's going on!"

Sango had awakened to see the once peaceful forest, burning to ashes. But the thing she saw to relive her or angered her was the fact that Kyuukou was running away, with a huge scar on his back. Sango started to yell, for them to chase after him or try to stop him, but Miroku merely stated to look at her current shape. Clearly she didn't realized how much stress was place on her body at the time. Miroku stated that they would chase after him after they healed.

-

It took 5 days of resting for them to heal, all except Kagome, which was amazingly unscratched at all. Inuyasha said that it was pure luck; Miroku said probably Kyuukou didn't want to shatter the jewel fragment. Sango was shocked to hear from Miroku that fire was no where near her. Why? she thought, Why didn't he kill me? She wondered about this for quite a while.

Villagers were warned of Kyuukou, and fear and confusion soon speared through out the village like the plague. For some reasons rumours came up, stating outrageous things like Kyuukou was a demon, while some more were more believable. The most accurate was one stating Kyuukou was the fabled "Assassin of One Thousand Weapons", a warrior from the eastern lands specializing in mass killing. Saying that when he gone in a village, no one else would get out. But he was supposed to be executed in front of hundreds a few years ago. They said he was 22 when he was executed, and that he had virtually "One Thousand Weapons" It was also said that he had 2 very destructive swords, with very destructive powers. Names were not mentioned.

-

But this wasn't enough information, so who would you call for information? Myouga of course! Of course Myouga was usually in or out; Inuyasha could feel _something_ bite him.

"Myouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Lord Inuyasha!" the flea said as he scurried in Inuyasha's hair "What can I do for you!"

"You can find me some information upon the Assassin, Kyuukou." He directed to Myouga.

"Why milord!" Myouga questioned.

"Cause we fought him and…" Inuyasha said but was interrupted.

"Surely you won, did you not! He is but near human! Surely you couldn't be harmed" Myouga worriedly exclaimed.

"I didn't." he said, and then pointing to Sango, Kirara and Miroku, "They did."

"But his weaponry isn't _that_ strong!" Myouga exclaimed.

"I know, everything was going fine until he brought out this sword, it started to burn everything!" Inuyasha exclaimed to the old flea demon.

Myouga began to look a bit pale as he heard the statement, "No, it can't be!" he said frightened and shocked all at once.

What's wrong with him! Inuyasha thought.

"Lord Inuyasha that was the sword "Hell Blade"! It is said that its flames seek out targets which prove threats when the move "Ranshi" is released burning all life to the ground! It's said that the fire would never burn out as it lives off the very power of the targets! The stronger you are, the faster you'll be burned to death!

"Then why didn't I burned to death ten!" Inuyasha questioned.

"Did he flee from you!" Myouga questioned as a response.

"Yeah, he did!" Inuyasha exclaimed proudly (Even though he shouldn't be).

"Then that's why!" Myouga continued, "The flames only stay with you if the sword is in the required range! The flames are ignited by the sword's magic!"

So the conversation continued, with questions after question and answers after answers. Of course the Inu-gumi knew one thing, Kyuukou was going to be back, and when he does, they'll know all of his secrets upon the powers of the Hell-blade. Except the darkest secret only he knows. For that single secret would be the downfall of his might and the only way the Inu-gumi can finally now all his secrets.

-

Chapter 2 completed! So please review!


End file.
